The Bridge Alchemist
by amber808
Summary: In the beginning where all good stories end, there was a child, a child that was misguided by her parents and gave up something she held dearly to her. Allow me to start of the story in its developing stages...


Chapter 1- The Little Things (that crawl under my skin)

_In the beginning where all good stories end, there was a child, a child that was misguided by her parents and gave up something she held dearly to her. Allow me to start of the story in its developing stages..._

Ever since I was a child, I had grown up around the influence of Alchemy. It was said to be the greatest science in the world, and my parents grew to love it. Alchemy has one major rule, equivalent exchange, in order for one to obtain something of equal value; one needs to give something in return of the same value. That theory, didn't suit my parents wishes at all, because you see, my parents were greedy and selfish. They only studied alchemy so they could transmute gold and have a wonderful and easy life, but what they didn't expect is to have a daughter that was born with a deadly and incurable disease that no alchemy could cure. This is how my life began...

As the glowing flashes of light woke me early that morning, I blinked myself awake only to discover my parents kneeling beside my bed. This action caught me off guard, reason being because my parents never illustrated compassion and love towards me (those two words were never in their vocabulary) but as I grew older and more knowledgeable, I grew use to it. The expression on their faces was everything but the word 'warm', in fact it was the complete opposite. All that was written across their faces where hate, disgust and disappointment. All of those words were directed at me, and ONLY me. "Hello mother" I said, nodding to her, as I acknowledged her presence. Turning my glance over to my father, I only nodded. I didn't need to say anything to the man that abused me every day of my life, needless to say. It was worse when he'd come home drunk and pissed off as he lost most of his monthly earnings through gambling. My body became use to the torture, and the brutal pain that I had to endure weekly.

They both shot me a quick glance, their eyes never meeting mine, as they pushed themself off the floor and walked together in silence out the door. As their feet moved along the creaky floorboards, my mind wondered. '_Why did they come into my room in the first place?' 'Did they attempt to kill me in my sleep?' or 'Was it suggested by the doctor to check on my current health?' _I decided the second one would most likely happened in one of my nightmares, but the third one sounds the most realistic. Today was my first day at school in a new town that my parents and I recently moved too. The name of the town, if I recall was Resembool. The town was small and was far from the city, and god knows why the hell my parents wanted to move here. I know my parents well enough to say this: My parents are city folk and HATE cattle, farming, and the country side that is away from the large buildings.

As I dragging my feet over to my box of clothes that lied in the middle of the room, not far from my bed, that was pushed up against the far wall. Looking down at the 'variety' of 'fashionable' and 'expensive' clothing, I decided to wear a purple short sleeved v-neck shirt with my pair black shorts that had little rips at the bottle. Oh yes, I looked so 'country like'. I grabbed my small over the shoulder backpack and jumped out the window (it was only the second floor), as I didn't wish to face my parents (again) this morning. Landing with bent knees, I ran off towards the fields. The wind caressing my face, as my curly hair dancing in the freedom that I longed for, I've never felt so alive. Swirling and spinning through the meadows, I was caught off guard when I tripped backwards. I waited for my back to hit the ground, but instead I felt something icy cold hit my back. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the blow. All of a sudden, I was surrounded in a bubble of water, and I was drowning. Screaming for someone for help was a waste of breath, and would only result in bubbles. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to swim, so this only made the matter worse for me. Struggling to get to the top was hopeless as the stream overpowered me. My eyes were blacking at a fast pace, feeling my lungs breath in large intakes of water instead of oxygen. Choking on my last breath of life, I saw a hand. A hand that was reaching out to me, thinking it was a sign from god I took the hand that would lead me to the 'Gates of Heaven'. The hand griped mine in a firm gesture, and I was lifted out of the bubble that suffocated me. My eyes saw the light that was up ahead, as my legs moved toward the golden gates I realised I was floating. As I was about to lay my small hand on it, I couldn't moved.

It was as though my body was paralysed, suddenly, I was pulled back (more like slammed back) in my body. I gasped for air, eyes wide open and closing them tightly as I began to commemorate in a coughing fit. When I opened my eyes, I came face to face with two sets of eyes. One set of eyes were a grey set of hazel eyes, while the other was a pair of golden cats eyes (they were captivating). I blinked a couple of times and rubbed the drops of water that dripped into my eyes. "Who are you?" I questioned them both in a hoarse voice. They both looked at each other and then back at me. One of the pair smile sweetly at me, while the other grin and raised a thumb towards his chest.

"My name is Edward Elric" the boy with the golden cat eyes. He then raised his hand and pointed to the other boy. "And he is-" he got cut off. "I'm Alphonse Elric, his younger brother" he smiled and looked at his fuming brother. Edward's eye twitched as his face began to turn red in frustration. "Al, don't interrupt me while I'm in mid sentence" Edward hissed through clenched teeth. Alphonse brushed the comment (threat) aside, like a human would to a fly or insect. "Well brother if you weren't so long with introductions, then maybe I wouldn't have interrupted you" said Al, smiling with amusement as he watch his brother's face redden. Giggling like the little child that he was, Al watched his brother try and bottle up all his angry. Looking at the quarrel that was happening between the two brothers, I signed and helped myself up from the grass. _'Man, they remind me of my parents, just the way they bicker'. _

Sighing, I pressed one of my hands on my wet clothing and bright purple light illuminated from me. The two boys stoped their bickering and stared at me, their mouths open in disbelief. When the light faded, my clothes and hair were dry and back to their original state. I looked down at the two brothers, as they looked up at me as if I held the key to rule the world (now that is something that I wouldn't mind having). Their puzzled gazes were both amusing and yet annoying. _'Great, the country folk don't know what alchemy is'_ mumbling to myself in my head. "What?" I questioned, giving them one of my best, 'what, you've never seen alchemy before?' looks. "Did you just perform Alchemy?" Ed questioned, looking straight at me. I nodded in response. "Yeah, it's quite simple actually-" I begin to explain before I get cut off by Edward. "Alchemy is the science where you breakdown matter in order to create a new one, but there is ONE law that you cannot by pass." pausing for a split second. "That law is equivalent exchange, as you cannot create someone out of nothing, without sacrifice..." he finished off, looking off towards the distance.

My eyes quickly glanced at tree that Edward was looking at, the inner me questioning what was going through that thick skull of his. Recovering quicker than that fox that collided with my parent's car on the way here, the expression on my face changed. I narrowed my eyes at the two brothers and crossing my arms over my chest. My voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know, you and your brother have a talent for interrupting people while there in mid sentence" I growled at both of them, my eye twitching. Being raised by selfish parents, you learn how to treat people with insincerity. Without hesitation, I silently walked off away from the brothers. Turning to look in the spot where I once was "What doya mean by that?" Edward yelled at me; pointing a finger in my direction. He did a double take, eyes widening at the area where I once stood. "What? Hey where'd she go?"He asked himself, he turned to his brother to see whether he knew. Alphonse only returned the look with a confused expression.

As the wind blew in my hair again, I was careful enough to ignore the winds intentions of leading me over to the stream again. "HEY!" yelled a near distant voice. Stopping, I turned to see two familiar looking boys running towards my direction. "Crap, they just don't know when to give me a break" I grumbled to myself. Rolling my eyes, my feets picked up the pace of walking and then spiriting. The adrenaline kicking in fast, as my feet began to pick up the pace. I was now quite thankful to my father because some nights, he thought it would be fun chasing me around the house, with a knife 'pretending' he was going to kill me. Luckily, I was both faster and more agile than he was (especially when he was drunk), and even at that young age, I was smarter and witter than most kids. "HEY! WAIT A SECOND!" the (annoying) distant voice of Edward Elric yelled. Right now I couldn't trust my ears because no matter how far I ran, they just seemed to be getting closer by the second. "Damn it!" I cursed; flipping forward on my hands. Stopping for a second, putting both of my hands on the ground, there was a huge flash of purple light. Looking up, they were just metres away and I could hear their panting, as well as their gasps for breath.

"Al, she used alchemy, but yet she didn't create anything" Ed yelled over the wind rushing through his ears and his shortness of breath. "You know for a girl, she pretty fast" Al commented. "AL! This is not the time to complimenting the enemy!" Ed shouted. "'Enemy?' since when was she the enemy, brother? We just met her!" Al justified, picking up the pace. "Well she _**is**_ running away from us! AND because she walked out on _**me**_ explaining the law of Alchemy!" Ed finished, huffing as his (short) lungs cried out for oxygen.

Stopping for a second, checking to make sure they were still heading towards my way, I just stood there, not too far away from my trap. Laughing to myself, I watched in amusement as they fought over whether I was in fact their (well _**Ed's**_) enemy or just the girl that doesn't want to hear them bicker because it's a constant reminder of her parents. Okay, not so much the last one (they haven't thought about that one yet, and little do they know about it). "Come on just a little further" I grinned in excitement, the inner me jumping up and down and clapping her hands. They didn't seem to notice that I'd stoped, they just kept coming at me like I was their food. They stopped right over my trap; "Okay" Ed puffed and panted, placing his hands on his knees as he slowly caught his breath. "Okay, will you lis-" being cut off as the ground beneath them crumbled. Ed screamed and dragged his brother down with him. "Brother!" Al yelled, as he tried to loosen his brother's grip on his arm. I laughed and started rolling on the ground in painful fits of laughter; I crawled over to the large hole in the middle of the meadow. Looking down, I couldn't help but laugh as Ed shot me a death glare while his younger brother was sitting in the corner crying.

Giggling just a little more, I stretched out my hand to poor little Al in the corner. I felt sorry for the poor kid, having to put up with a brother like Edward. If I had a brother like Edward, well let's just say, he would wish I was never born. "Come on just take my hand, besides I owe you my life" I said with a little smile on my lips. Al looked up at me, his face streaked with wet tears and his eyes already puffy. I continued to smile softly at him, encouraging him to take my outstretched hand. Slowly, he reached out a trembling hand and was nearly near my own. As I was about to grab it, my hand was caught by Edward. _'Crap, I didn't think this through enough...' _I cursed loudly in my head. My eyes bulged open in surprise, as my mouth hung a little open in complete shock. Grinning evilly at my shocked face, he pulled me down into the hole. "No you idiot!" I yelled. As I was pulled down, I felt my head hit something hard, causing me to black out. _'Brilliant, I should of thought this through better... the trap was suppose to be for Edward, not his younger brother!' _I shouted in my head, kicking myself mentally for not thinking this through.

Groaning, I was surprised that the ground was softer that originally thought. 'Maybe its mud' I pondered. A shiver ran up my spine, causing me to nuzzling deeper into the soft, cushy ground. Inhaling the smell, making sure it was mud but the smell wasn't what the average person would think mud smelled like. But yet again, did the average person think what mud smelled like? Or even know what mud smelled like? _'Wait a minute, since when did the ground have a delectable fragrance and was soft and cushy?' _As my hand travelled up, I felt a nose, a pair of ears, a pair of eyelids (with eyebrows), a pair of lips and a full head of hair.

'_Oh my god, I just landed on one of the Elric brothers, now the question is 'which one?' _I panicked. _'Well this is awkward...' _"Um... Alphonse?" I asked, out loud. "Yes?" he responded in a timid voice. "Where are you?" I questioned again in a nervous voice, hopping it wasn't me who had crushed him. "Well, um-" he began. I cut him off by saying "Oh my god, did I crush you? If I did I'm soooo sorry!" I pleaded, sounding very innocent. "Well, it's not me who you crushed" he sounded really nervous about this. "It was Edward" I finished for him. "Uh-huh" he said, I could just picture him there blushing because of the situation his brother was in. It was kind of like this, Ed was lying there on the ground all spawned out, with me lying on TOP of him. My head buried in his chest and my fingers tightly clenching his shirt and in his hair. Also, from the impact of the fall, my shirt was kind of raised and so was Ed's. Yeah it looked pretty bad from where Alphonse was. Moving my hands away from Ed's shirt and hair, meeting the earth beneath us, I pushed off Edward and flipped off him. Landing in a couching position, I turned my head to look back at Edward, just to see if I had broken any of his bones, or managed to bruise him.

"Alphonse?" I said, looking over to the brother that was in the corner. "Yes?" he answered, looking up from the ground straight at me. "Can you give me a hand with your brother? He is actually quite heavy..." I asked, giggling at the comment I made. "Sure" he said, getting up from the ground. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I question both myself and Al. "Well, you could transmute some stairs from the earth and then he could carry him up there" Al stated, twiddling his thumbs together. _'Aw, he is so cute!' _the inner me shouted, hugging herself as she cooed over Al. I mentally blocked that annoying voice out of my head, "Great idea Al!" I commented, smiling. He blushed a deep shade of red, and looked at the ground. "Okay, Al you take the legs, and I'll take his arms" I ordered, bending down and gripping Edward's arms. "Okay" he answered. "Alright, I'll count you in, ready? One, two, THREE!" I pulled and lifted up the arms as Alphonse lifted up his legs. I heard something crack, "Al! Put him down!" I yelled, dropping Edward back onto his backside. Al followed my order with no objections. "What's wrong with brother?" he asked, his voice shaking from fear. "I heard something crack" I stated, bending down. Kneeling on the ground, I put a hand on his pulse. "Crap, his pulse is weak" turning towards Al, I gave him a stern look. "Al, I need you do go and get me a towel and a bucket of cold water" Al gave me a confused look, but then shrugged it off. I quickly walked over towards one of the wall of the hole and transmuted stairs. "Thank you! And please take good care of brother!" he yelled over his shoulder, running up the stairs. I sighed, putting one of my cold hands on Ed's forehead again, while my other hand began to inspect his body. My hand crawled under his shirt, checking for any broken bones, _'only one broken rib', _taking my hand out from under his shirt. Now I was tracing the bones on his arms, _'nothing is broken along the arms... so it must be the legs!' _I stated, coming to a final conclusion. I crawled down towards his legs; I saw what the problem was. He had broken his left ankle, and it was all swollen up, it was a sickening purple colour. I poked my tongue out. "Well thank God that his is unconscious otherwise he may be in a lot of pain" I said, clicking my tongue. "I'm back!" I heard Al shout.

"Oh thank the lord" I cried out to no one in particular. I hurried over to Al, and took the small bucket of water from him. "Thanks" he said, as I took the extra load off him. "So what did my brother break?" Al asked, glancing over to Ed that was spawned out on the ground. The way Ed looked, he reminded me of the dead fox that was parents ran over on our way here. I cringed at the memory, I shook it off. "Well, um, you can see for yourself" leading worried little Al over to the beat up Ed on the ground. I pointed towards the sight of his left ankle, hearing Al gasp and fall to the ground on his knees besides his brother. "Al, don't worry. It's not as bad as it could have been" I faintly smiled. 'Oh and his also has a broken rib and some internal bleeding" I quickly piped in, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I dropped the towel in the bucket, and ringed out most of the water. Handing the towel to Al, watched the pain expression change on his face. "Should I wake him up?" I asked Al quietly, moving the lose strands of hair out of his face. "Yes" he said, turning to look at me. I nodded; placing two fingers on his forehead, there was a slight glow that illuminated from my two fingers.

I closed my eyes, as I searched through Edwards head, looking for the dream portal. His head was full of thought about Alchemy, laws, ruins and the circle. Thoughts ran though me, some kind, some horrible and others were quiet disturbing. I shivered throughout my body as thoughts passed through me, like oxygen throughout the human body. As I stumbled across one particular portal, I couldn't help but awe at the site of it. A woman, holding two little boys close to her, whispering words of such kindness to them. Stoking their hair and hugging them ever so close to her chest. My eyes began to water, and I sniffed at the sight. _'That's the mother that I've be longing for all my life...' _I whispered hoarsely to myself, my throat tightening with tears and sobs. I silently cried into my hands, my body shaking violently. "Hey" a hand came onto my shoulder. I turned around slowly, only to face the person that I didn't want to deal with right now. I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, to slap him, to scream at him to 'leave me alone!' all I could do was sobbed, like the little girl I was. "Why are you crying for?" he questioned, his voice surprisingly calm and gentle. I shook my head, not looking at him directly in the eye as I did not wish to face him right now. He chuckled at my childish behaviour, grabbing my shoulders and pulled me towards him. He embraced me in a hug, a hug which was warm and filled with sorrow.

I tensed as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards him. My mind was crying out for my body to push him away, but my body did the exact opposite of what I wanted. Instead of pushing away, like an unset child that wanted to scramble out of their mothers embrace. I pulled him towards me, sobbing onto his shoulder while he stroking my back as it was suppose to sooth me. The embrace only lasted for two minutes, as I came to my sense and managed to push myself away from him. Wiping my puffy red eyes, I gave him a sad thanking smile, ONE that was so rare you might as well have taken a photo of it and sold it to a complete stranger for millions. "T-t-thank y-you" I managed to stutter out, looking down at the ground. "You're welcome" he whispered, his voice like a piece of lost music. "Now, that is over. Do you mind telling me WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!" he questioned at me, his face red from anger. The corner of my mouth twitched from the switch in personalities, _'what is he a bi polar?' _"I came in this thick skull of yours to wake you up, so then we can get you home and get some medical attention!" I shouted through clenched teeth, my eyes not tearful but full of raw hatred. He flinched away from me, finally understanding my point. "Wow, anger issues" he muttered silently to himself. He wasn't silent enough because I heard ever word that came out of his mouth. "I HEARD THAT!" I shouted, so loud that it echoed throughout his entire head. Edward's hands flew to his head as he cradled his throbbing head, cursing under his breath. "How the hell could you have heard that?" he shot at me, glaring daggers at me. I rose an eyebrow, "you know why I can hear everything you say, even if it IS under your breath" I spoke quietly, walking towards him.

The corners of my lips were curling into a smile that was hair rising. I usually don't use this particular smile because it tends to freak people out, scaring them and tattooing the very picture in their memory. He looked up, curiosity swirling in his eyes as he watched me walk towards him. I stopped right in front of him, leering at the poor and confused kid in front of me. "You know... I could tell everyone your little secrets and thoughts about the people you pretend to care about... and what you really think of them..." I sneered at him, the words rolling of my tongue. I could feel him shaking; feel the fear that ran through his veins and hear his thumping heart echo in my head. Yep, that last comment must have gotten to his big fat ego that's in need of a good shredding.

He gulped, his face losing all colour. He continued as if the comment didn't faze him. He gave me his look, a particular look that I was _so _use to. I knew exactly what it meant, and when a person uses it. This look was a cover up, to hide what their really feeling. I know because my aunty did it all the time, whenever I mentioned when she was going to have her baby. He turned to look away from me, still holding his ground, even though I knew what was going on exactly through his mind. "I don't care; go on tell them the truth. I doubt that they will believe because in truth because they don't know who the hell you are" he spoke bitterly to me, clenching and unclenching his fits. My grin only grew wider, I chuckled. I leaned in even more, "If only you knew what I'm capable of Edward. If only you knew" I whispered in his ear. I zoomed back out, not bothering to wait for a reaction from him; I grabbed his hand and pulled him to towards the exit of this place.

As we both exited, he woke up and I was back in my original body. Once again, I was home and at peace. Unfortunately I was thrown back into reality, by Al shaking me out of my thoughts. "Hey!" he yelled. My eyes were suddenly on him. His eyes were bulging, screaming for me to help him. To help his older brother Edward... Tearing away from Al's grasp on my shoulders, I quickly lifted Edward onto my back. Al was in complete awe at my new found strength, "I thought you said my brother was heavy" he said, eyeing me. I smiled weakly, I now knew that Al didn't trust me anymore, but I knew with time, his trust would be mine. "I wasn't lying Alphonse. I just think that Edward's condition his more serious that what it's thought out to be". He looked taken back by my words, he smiled. "Now brother can't say that you're our enemy anymore" he smiled, his cheeks beaming with pure happiness. I couldn't help but smile with him, "come on Al, let's get him home".

Half running half walking at a fast pace, Alphonse led me towards his home which wasn't too far away. I was thankful for that, as Edward's weight was killing my back and I just wanted to get him off me! Alphonse was just a head in front of me, quickly knocking on the door of his house and waited patiently outside for someone to answer. Just as I arrived, the door opened and the woman was the same woman that I saw hugging Edward and Al. I nearly lost my grip on Edward's legs; I couldn't bear to look at her. "Alphonse? Where's your brother and who is this?" her voice was so kind it nearly killed me. Her kind eyes turned to me, I felt a piecing pain in my heart, the kind like an old man gets when he's having a heart attack. I swallowed the guilt and the pain, "My name is Al-" is stopped as I felt Edward shifting around on my back and groan in pain.

He mumbled a couple of words that I couldn't make out to be, "I'm sorry, my name is not important right now. The reason why we're here is because Edward is in a lot of pain" I finished off. I felt horrible that I failed to answer the woman's question. Turning around, showing her Edward. His breathing on my neck was shallow and hoarse; this running shivers down my spine. "Please, help him" I pleaded. There was no point pleading, of course she was going to help us help him. After all, she was NOTHING like my mother. My legs were just about to give in to the weight on my back, just as she slightly bent down and scoped up Edward. I sighed in relief, free from the excess weight, stretching my spine to its fullest. Caught in mid stretch, Alphonse ceased my left hand, dragging me into his house. I was caught off guard I yelped in surprise, as he dragged me as he walked after his mother. Turning left then right and then turning right again, into a semi dark room with only a candle lit.

Shadowy figures running and framing the room, as I scanned and analysed the room. My eyes landed on a small figure on the bed, and another larger womanly figure sitting besides the bed on a stool. I walked closer towards the two, my eyes muscles adapting to dull and sudden change in lighting. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted; I looked down at the poor figure of Edward on the bed. He looked both at peace and yet, just glancing at his swollen ankle, in agonising pain at the same time. Something in which is a rare sight. "How's he doing?" I asked, both concerned and curious. My eyes still focused on Edward, even as she spoke. "Well, I managed to put ice on all the bruises and semi bandage his ankle" she answered, stroking Edward's face tenderly. I could feel bile rising into my throat, a strong acid taste in my mouth.

Knowing this taste too well, I decided to swallow it. Doing this wouldn't cause a scene and so I could avoid making any eye contact with their mother. I probably sound like a horrible child, but none of the less, I didn't want the lovely woman to contact my parents. My HORRIBLE, SELFISH parents... The only person that cares for me is my aunty. My mother's sister, I visit her whenever I get the chance too. She knows about my father and how my mother treats me, I've both told her and she's seen it. I was thankful for that day when my father lost control and grabbed one of knives on the kitchen workbench and threw it at me. Being only four at the time, I couldn't react or move. My eyes widened and began to tear up as the blade came straight towards my face. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, but I didn't feel any pain. I heard a large thud, the knife hitting something hard and wood-like. I opened one eye to investigate what had stopped my near death experience. I didn't see much, all I saw was my aunty standing in front of me in a fighting stance, holding something in front of us.

She put down the object that she used as a shield, and grabbed the knife from it. Studying the object, I came to realisation that it was in fact a wooden stool. The wooden stool was both thick and sturdy, and now had a large gap right through the middle of it, the wood splitting around the hole. I looked up at her, as she began to yell at both my mother and my father, but mostly at my father for doing something so involuntary.

I owed my aunty so much, I couldn't think of enough ways to make it up to her. I mentally smiled, as the flashback slowly faded as I began to refocus my thoughts on Edward's physical state. He looked hell of a lot better than when I was carrying him, so my assumption was that he was recovering. Alphonse walked over to his mother and whispered something in her ear; she nodded and looked over to me. "Um, sorry to be rude but I don't know your name. Could you perhaps tell me?" she asked, her eyes focusing on me. I mumbled my name, avoiding as much eye contact as possible as nausea swept over me. She gave me a confusing look, "sorry what was that?" she asked again. I gulped, straining my voice as I spoke. "My name is Allison, I'm new to Resembool" my voice cracking and hoarse.

Rubbing my throat as if it was sore, I walked over to Alphonse and dragged him out of the room. Once outside, I looked at him straight in the eye and said apologetically "Al, I'm sorry but I have to leave". He gave me an understanding look and nodded, "yeah, I understand. We BOTH have to go to school". "What!" I shouted, dumbstruck by the sudden statement. Al just stared at me like I was a complete idiot and I don't blame him for doing so. "Well wasn't that where you were heading in the first place, before you fell into the stream? And then we saved you?" he questioned me, throwing his hands all over the place like he was a baby bird attempting to fly. My mouth just dropped to the floor, I slapping my own forehead for forgetting in what I owed them. "Oh, I forgot" rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. _I can't believe I forgot where I was going when I decided to escape the house! _I said, mentally kicking myself.

Al still looking at me with as much curiosity, as would a child trying to figure out what to do and how to use his new toy. His eyes started thoughtfully at me, examining my expression and guessing my state of mind. For a child his age, I didn't expect this kind of behaviour, but then again, this kid wasn't like the common children that I had grown up around in Central. The children in Central were spoilt, misbehaviour and probably didn't have any idea how to support themselves both financially and have a social standing. "Come on, let's go" pushing my thoughts away. Grabbing Al by his sleeve, I led him towards the front door. "Bye Mum!" Al yelled over his shoulder, waving his goodbye to his mother. "Take care of Ed for me!" he also piped in, grinning cheekily. _Yeah, take of him... _


End file.
